


Vuosisadan iskurepliikki?

by Zeruby



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahden työkaverin vahingossa heittämä iskurepliikki on käydä kummankin osapuolen mielenterveydelle. Rauski & kumppanit (& chatti) tuskin ainakaan helpottavat hääsuunnittelijoina asiaa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Julkaisin tämän(kin) täällä ja siellä novelli-blogissa.
> 
> Jos saan innostusta jatkaa tätä, teen toki lisää. Ja jos ihmisiä vaan kiinnostaa lukea lisää. :')

(S/n) istui työpaikkansa taukotilassa, luki päivän lehteä ja joi kahviaan. Taukotilassa istui myös muutama muu hänen työkavereistaan, jotka höpöttivät viikonlopun menoistaan. Tai mitä nyt ikinä viikonloppuna tekevätkään.

Tänään taisi olla ihan perus perjantai. Moni odotti innoissaan kotiin pääsyä, normaali huumori oli vähän huumorillisempaa ja.. noh, perjantaisempaa. Eräs (s/n) työkavereista, Fisu, tuntui olleen normaalia enemmän tohkeissaan. Tänään hän kuulemma pelasi kavereidensa kanssa pitkästä aikaa niin, että kaikki olivat samassa huoneessa.

Fisu istahti pöytään ja onnistui huitaisemaan kahvimukinsa nurin pöydälle.  
"Ooh, fuck me" Fisu ärähti ja nosti kahvimukin pystyyn.  
"Maybe later" (s/n) mumisi ja ojensi Fisulle paperia, jotta tämä saisi pyyhittyä kahvit pois pöydältä. Fisu kohotti hieman kulmiaan ja otti paperit naiselta.

Kukaan muu ei ollut tuntunut kuulleen, mitä (s/n) oli sanonut, ei edes hänen vieressään istunut nuorehko mies. Tai sitten hän oli kuullut, muttei vain kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota. Fisu pyrki olemaan itsekin välittämättä siitä, vaikka pieni puna (ja hymy) kohosivatkin hänen kasvoilleen.

Työpäivän päätteeksi Fisu lähti takaisin kämpilleen, tuntien olonsa hieman epämukavaksi. (s/n) hymy kummitteli hänen mielessään, samoin hänen sanansa. Hän ja (s/n) tunsivat toisensa, olivat jutelleet ja sellaista, mutteivat he sillä lailla kaveeranneet. He eivät nähneet työn ulkopuolella, ellei kyseessä ollut joku työkavereiden järkkäämä illan vietto jossain baarissa tai elokuvissa.

Joten miksi tuo nainen oli hänen mielessään koko ajan? Sitä Fisu ei voinut ymmärtää.  
"Toivottavasti tää on vaan joku ohi menevä juttu" Fisu sanoi itselleen. Pakko sen oli olla.

Rauskin luo lähtiessään kumma tunne Fisun sisällä oli ja pysyi. Fisu yritti parhaansa mukaan unohotaa olotilan, mutta aina se palasi kummittelemaan hänen takaraivoonsa. Jätkät huomasivat Fisun ailahtelevan mielen ja yrittivät udella, mikä jätkällä oli. Mutta Fisu vain heilautti kättään ja vannoi, ettei mikään ollut vialla.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(s/n) heitti pussukkansa eteisen naulakkoon, meni olohuoneeseen ja lysähti sohvalle. Tämän päiväinen tauko töissä ei ollut mennyt aivan putkeen. Fisu oli kaatanut kahvinsa, manannut ja (s/n) oli ajattelematta avannut suunsa. Onneksi hän oli sentään mumissut, ettei koko taukohuone ollut kuullut. Vain Fisu oli kuullut ja sekin oli jo aivan liikaa. Varsinkin, kun mies oli hieman punastunut. Ja hän oli hymyillyt.

(s/n) oli ollut ihastus Fisuun jo kauan aikaa. Hän oli pystynyt elämään ihastuksen kanssa, joskus miettinyt asian kertomista, mutta... Hän ja Fisu eivät koskaan jutelleet työajan ulkopuolella. Joten miksi kertoa.

Tietenkin he voisivat alkaa nähdä työajan ulkopuolella, ensin ystävinä ja ehkä myöhemmin....  
"Ei. Ei. Ei onnistu. Fisun perässä juoksee varmasti paljon nätinpiäkin naisia kuin minä. Varsinki kun Fisu on.... tunnettu" (s/n) sanoi ja hieroi sitten ohimojaan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Striimi alkoi Super Mario Kartilla, kaljatölkit aukesivat ja ensimmäiset pelaajat (Fisu, Keimo, Zappis ja Retris) aloittivat pelaamisen. Zappis, Fisu ja Retris istuivat sohvalla webcamin kuvattavana, muiden jätkien ollessa kameran ulkopuolella. Naurua, puhetta ja manaamista oli erittäin paljon. Ja myös failaamista.

"Fisulla on nyt kyllä jotain mielen päällä" Retris totesi, kun Fisu failasi taas kerran.  
"Nainen, kenties?" Proto ehdotti.  
"No ei ole" Fisu ärähti.

Proto irvisti, vaikkei sitä kameran toisella puolen nähtykään. Keimo ja Zappis vaihtoivat paljon puhuvat katseet ja Rauski kohotti kulmiaan.  
"Kuitenkin on" Retris sanoi. Fisu mulkaisi miestä ja keskittyi sitten taas pelaamiseen.  
"Ei ole!" hän intti.  
"Ai, no miks sun posket on sitte punaset?" Rauski kysyi, irvistäen vielä ilkikurisesti.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(s/n) istui tietokoneensa ääressä ja tuijotti näyttöä murhaavasti. Laeppavian striimi oli alkanut vartti sitten, ja hänen oli tietenkin pakko päästä katsomaan sitä. Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan enää tiennyt, halusiko katsoa striimiä vai ei.  
"Fisu, I swear, if you tell them, imma gonna cut your....!" (s/n) jupisi ja puristi nyrkkejään enemmän yhteen leukansa alla.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jätkät jatkoivat Fisun ärsyttämistä, kunnes tämä huokaisi raskaasti.  
"Tänää töis oli kyl aika awkward moment taukohuonees" Fisu tuhahti lopulta. Pakko kai se oli kertoa näiden viiden, ja samalla koko striimi-kansan nähden, mitä oli tapahtunut. Kunhan vaan (s/n) ei olisi paikalla näkemässä ja kuulemassa...  
"No, Fisu, alappas laulaa" Zappis sanoi, vilkaisten vieressään istunutta miestä.  
"Kaadoin taukohuoneen pöydälle mun kahvimukin sisältöineen ja sanoin jotain 'Fuck me' ja yks naispuolinen työkaveri mutisi jotain et 'Maybe later'. Ja se anto mulle vielä paperia, et mä voisin pyyhkiä ne kahvit pois pöydältä. Et se mua vaan on häirinny" Fisu kertoi jätkille, jotka vislasivat, taputtivat ja joku kävi pökkäämässä Fisua vielä leikillisesti olkapäähän.  
"Fisu, flirttaillu töis muijan kans? Ohhoh" Keimo tokaisi ja iski vielä silmää Fisulle.  
"Turpa kii, Keimo" Fisu sanoi, tuntiessaan punan kasvoillaan vain tummenevan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toisaalla tietokoneen ääressä istui (s/n), kädet kasvoillaan, lievästi manaten. Hän oli juuri kuullut Fisun kertovan, mitä töissä oli tapahtunut. Ja jätkät nauroivat, härnäsivät Fisua, ja Rauski oli jo kovaa vauhtia suunnittelemassa (s/n) ja Fisun häitä.  
"Fisu, ei. Eieieieiei. Ei näin" (s/n) mutisi käsiinsä.

(s/n) kohotti katseensa tietokoneen ruutuun ja huokaisi.  
"Yolo" hän sanoi ja alkoi näpyttää näppäimitöä kovaa tahtia. Pian chattiin lähti viesti, jonka muutama huomasi melkein heti.

 _'Voi Rauski-rakas, älä nyt vielä niitä mun ja Fisun häitä suunnittele. Eihän me edes seurustella vielä. Terveisin; Se muija taukohuoneesta. Ps. Fisulle terkkuja.'_  
'(s/n/n) Vuoden päästä ehkä?'  
'(s/n/n) Kappa'  
'(s/n/n) Well damn. Kappa'  
'(s/n/n) Busted'  
Etc.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chatti räjähti" Proto kommentoi ja alkoi heti etsiä syytä moiseen, jätkät kumminkin kyselisivät sitä. Rauski käveli Proton viereen, arvaillen syytä. Muut vilkuilivat kaksikkoa, kysellen mistä paskasta siellä nyt puhuttiin.  
"Ooh. OOOOOOOOOOOH! Fisu, hei, hei FISU. Terveisiä siltä muijalta takahuoneesta." Rauski sanoi ja alkoi sitten nauraa kovaan ääneen. Muut jätkät alkoivat myös repeillä, Fisun facepalmatessa ja muuttuessa punaisemmaksi kuin tomaatti.  
"Joo, ja täällä suunnitellaan jo kovaa vauhtia teiän häitä. Täältä löytyis jo muutama vapaaehtonen kaasoksi" Proto sai sanotuksi naurunsa keskeltä.  
"Saanko mä tulla bestmaniksi?" Keimo uteli Fisulta. Fisu ärähti ja heitteli mielessään chattia ja erityisesti näitä viittä jätkää mädäntyneillä kaloilla, kirveillä ja luoja ties millä.  
"Heko heko" hän lopulta sanoi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(s/n) hymyili leveästi. Erittäin leveästi. Näppäimistöstä kuului pari naputusta, enterin napautus ja (s/n) hymy levesi korasta korvaan.  
'Pus pus, Fisu.' Rauski luki, ja alkoi sitten hekottaa kahta kauheammin. Fisu pakeni paikalta soittamaan (s/n).  
"Se tykkää susta, varmasti tykkää!" Proto huikkasi innostuneena Fisun perään. Hän ja Rauski yrittivät pysyä chatin mukana, etsiä naisen lähettämiä viestejä, mutta kaikilla tuntui olleen vähän liiankin hauskaa ja viestien perässä ei tahtonut pysyä.  
"Nyt tuli Fisulta kyllä vuosisadan iskurepliikki. Vai meneekö se (s/n/n) piikkiin? Totta, katsoja rakas, totta...." Rauski luki ja kävi kohottamassa kulmiaan webcamille.

Rip chatti, rip Fisu. Ja rip (s/n).


	2. Krapulaisen sunnuntai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rauski tiesi, se vain vittu tiesi. Kerran sen oli tarvinnut katsoa päälle, ja pum, se hymyili veikeästi ja iski Fisulle silmää.  
> "Moi" vaihdettiin nopeasti, yhteiskuvat otettiin ja nimmarit jaettiin. Sitten hihittelevä naislauma hävisi näkyvistä takaisin ihmisten sekaan.

_"Se tykkää susta, varmasti tykkää!"_ Proton sanat kaikuivat krapulaisen Fisun mielessä. Ihana sunnuntai-päivä, ulkona paistoi aurinko ja normaalit ihmiset viettivät sunnuntai-päiväänsä touhaillen jotain fiksua, löhöillen TV:n äärellä ja nauttien auringosta. Mutta ei Fisu, hän makasi sohvalla, yritti nukkua krapulaansa pois. Painosanalla yritti. Perjantainen striimi, (s/n) ja melkeinpä kaikki paska pyöri hänen mielessään.

Eilinen ilta oli mennyt jätkien kanssa erään baarin avajaisissa. Ja, yllätys yllätys, (s/n) oli ollut siellä myös. Hetken ajan Fisu oli panikoinut - jätkät innostuisivat varmasti härnäämään sekä naista että häntä. Pienen paniikin jälkeen miehellä oli kuitenkin välähtänyt. Yksikään jätkistä ei tiennyt, miltä (s/n) näytti. Ja niin kauan, kun Fisu ei itse törmäisi naiseen kasvotusten, kaikki olisi ihan fine. Pieniä katsahduksia voisi pitää vain "Fisu-löysi-hyvännäkösen-muijan" ilmeinä, mutta siitäkin tulisi varmasti sanomista. Entäpä tämä taukohuoneen muija? Sähän tykkäät siitä, Fisu!

Alkuilta oli sujunut hyvin. Kuusikolla oli hauskaa, kalja virtasi ja muutama tyyppi kävi napsimassa heidän kanssaan yhteiskuvia ja pyytämässä nimmareita. Sitten se Fisun pelkäämä vahinko oli tapatunut. Muutama (s/n) kaveri tuli (s/n) mukanaan pyytämään nimmaria ja yhteiskuvaa. Muut jätkät olivat heti kynät esillä antamassa nimmareita, mutta Fisu oli taaempana valmiina juoksemaan pää kolmantena jalkana vessaan pakoon. (s/n) oli myös hieman vaivaantuneen oloinen ja vilkuili Fisua. Rauski loi naiseen kummaksuvan katseen ja vilkaisi sitten Fisua. Pieni pilke kävi tuli miehen silmiin ja hymy tuntui vain levenneen. Rauski tiesi, se vain vittu tiesi. Kerran sen oli tarvinnut katsoa päälle, ja pum, se hymyili veikeästi ja iski Fisulle silmää. Fisu murahti ja asteli lyhyemmän miehen viereen. Katseet kohtasivat (h/v) hiuksisen (s/n) kanssa ja puna levisi melkein yhtäaikaa kummankin naamalle.  
"Moi" vaihdettiin nopeasti, yhteiskuvat otettiin ja nimmarit jaettiin. Sitten hihittelevä naislauma hävisi näkyvistä takaisin ihmisten sekaan. Tämän jälkeen Fisu ei ollut saanut Rauskilta enää mielenrauhaa.

 

Fisun kännykkä ilmoitti saapuneesta tekstiviestistä.  
"Huomenta, aurinkoinen ♥ " viestissä luki. Fisu huokaisi ja nakkasi kännykän sohvalle. Viesti oli Rauskilta. Mies oli koko viikonlopun hieman härnännyt ja kiusotellut Fisua, sekä antanut muka-niin hyviä parisuhde neuvoja. Ja kysellyt "sen muijan" perään. Mitään Fisu ei kuitenkaan osannut sanoa, mulkoili vain tietokonettaan, kännykkäänsä tai miestä itseään, mitä kautta Rauski häntä nyt yrittikään tavoittaa.

Muut jätkät olivat myös kiinnostuneita tästä Fisun uudesta tuttavuudesta, mutteivät olleet kuitenkaan niin päälle käyviä kuin Rauski. Proto oli kerran baarissa ollut ylittää rajan, mutta oli viime hetkellä osannut lopettaa ja paeta paikalta. Retris ja Keimo kyselivät, mihin suuntaan tämä "love-story" oli nyt menossa, mutta jäivät melko lailla ilman vastausta. Koska sellaista Fisulla ei ollut. Hän ei ollut puhunut (s/n) mitään, vaikka he olivatkin baarissa tavanneet.

Zappis oli porukan ainut, joka vain kohautti olkapäitään, vähän ehkä piikitteli ja härnäsi, mutta muuten antoi olla.  
"Antaakaa ny nuorelle parille tilaa, ei ne ihan heti oo kirkkoa varaamas" mies oli vain tokaissut.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
(s/n) nojasi keittiön tasoon, hörppi kahvia, joka sillä hetkellä maistui ihan helvetin pahalta, ja toivoi hartaasti voivansa muuttaa menneisyyttä. Hän oli puolivahingossa mennyt eilen illalla ystäviensä kanssa läheisen baarin avajaisiin ja törmännyt Läppävian jätkiin siellä. Myös eräs tietty herra oli ollut paikalla. (s/n) oli huomannut jätkät jo paljon ennen nimmareiden hakua.  
"Hei kattokaa, Läppävian jätkät on tuola" yksi naisista oli sanonut.  
"Nytkö vatsa sä huoasit?" toinen kysyi.  
"Niin, Fisu on vilkuillu meitä vähän väliä" kolmas totesi. Tässä vaiheessa (s/n) alkoi punastua. Oliko Fisu nähnyt hänet? Ja tunnistanut?  
"Ei Fisu meitä kato, vaan (s/n). Ettekö te kattoneet perjantain striimiä?" yksi naisista kysyi ja irvisti sitten (s/n). (s/n) vilautti kainsainvälistä käsimerkkiä ystävilleen.  
"Mitä sielä tapahtu, mä en ollu paikalla?" ensimmäisenä puhunut nainen kysyi.  
"Lyhyesti kerrottuna: (s/n) flirttaili töis Fisun kans, Fisu kerto siitä striimis ja jätkät ja chatti alko suunnitella niiden häitä" yksi naisista kertoi leveästi hymyillen. Kaikki vislasivat, pökkivät (s/n) olkapäähän ja alkoivat kovaa vauhtia suunnittelemaan, miten saisivat (s/n) yhteen Fisun kanssa.  
  
Avonaisesta keittiön tuuletusikkunasta kuului naapurin lasten naurua. (s/n) avasi silmänsä, jotka olivat jossain vaiheessa sulkeutuneet, ja katsahti ulos ikkunasta. Aurinko kutsui häntä ulos, mutta pieni muotoinen krapula taas kutsui sohvan pohjalle nukkumaan. Sohvan pohjalle yksin muistelemaan eilistä iltaa. Nyt kun (s/n) oikein miettiä, hän tajusi miten se lyhyt keskustelu töissä oli muuttanut hänen elämäänsä. Ennen (s/n) saattoi viettää aikaa ystäviensä kanssa miettimättä miehiä tai erityisesti jotain tiettyä henkilöä. Kaikki ympärillä olleet henkilöt - ihmiset chatissa, LV:n jätkät, hänen ystävänsä - olivat omalta osaltaan vaikuttaneet tähän. Loppu riippuisi täysin (s/n) itsestään. Ja Fisusta.  
  
Edellisenä iltana (s/n) ystävät olivat väkisin repineet hänet jätkien luo pyytämään nimmaria ja yhteiskuvaa. Rauskin ilme oli jossain kohtaa muuttunut virnuilevaksi. Hän oli vinkannut silmäänsä naiselle ja sen jälkeen antanut vielä halin.  
"Puske kiinni, Fisu on vapaa" hän oli kuiskannut (s/n) korvaan. Jopa Rauski oli pönköttämässä häntä ja Fisua yhteen.  
  
(s/n) laski kahvimukinsa tiskipöydälle, käveli olohuoneeseen, nappasi kännykkänsä ja naputteli lyhyen viestin.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fisu kuuli puhelimensa taas piippaavan. Taas uusi tekstiviesti. Fisu nousi istumaan, nappasi kännykän ja kohotti kulmiaan.  
  
"(s/n)?" Fisu mutisi ja avasi viestin. Hänen vatsassaan muljahti ja hieman tärisevin sormin hän alkoi kirjoittaa vastausviestiä takaisin.  
  
Puolisen tuntia kului kunnes Fisun ovikello soi. Mies pomppasi ylös sohvalta, säntäsi ovelle ja avasi sen, vaivautumatta katsomaan kuka ovella oli. (s/n) seisoi hieman vaivaantuneen näköisenä ovella, yllään harmaat collegehousut, musta LV:n t-paita, tennarit, ja hiukset hieman pörrössä.  
"Moi" sanottiin yhteen ääneen, punastuttiin ja hierottiin päätä.  
"Sä halusit puhua?" Fisu kysyi, päästäessään naisen sisälle asuntoonsa.  
"Mä tykkään susta" (s/n) päästi suustaan päästyään eteiseen, ajattelematta asiaa sen enempää. Fisu jäi katsomaan naista silmät pyöreinä, käsi yhä ovenkahvalla ja ovi yhä raollaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos, anteeksi ja hei. Toivottavasti LV:n striimin chatissa ei koskaan olla suunniteltu kenenkään häitä... :D


End file.
